Spiderman: New World
by neverending000
Summary: This is no world of Marvel heroes but a world where they only exist in the comic books,but people are given their powers,for example Jacob the spiderman of the universe dwell into his story and his life.
1. Introduction

SPIDERMAN: THE NEW WORLD INTERDUCTION: This is a world like ours we're spiderman and other heroes do only exist in comic books but what would happen if they were to become real would they be taken seriously like real heroes or would the world Laugh at them. this has no Marvel heroes acutal names (Peter Parker, Logan, Steve Rogers, etc)  
Chapter 1 I sleep in my bed thinking about how fucked up my life became in only 3 months, how only one road trip changed my entire life forever. My name is Jacob Campbell, I was normal and weak, just like you, I had a life, a amazing girlfriend, a mom and dad, and an annoying ass little brother, but all that changed in a matter of months. You see I never asked to be like this I never wanted to be some fucked up person from a stupid comic book. But life just has a way of kicking you in the balls. So here I am sitting here on my bed in my new apartment thinking to myself what a shitty life I'm living, but I guess it's not all bad I could be shooting webs outta my ass. Ya thats right I said webs, but then again I don't like the pain I get from shooting them outta my wrist.  
You see I gained the powers of the worlds most famous comic book hero: THE FUCKING AMAZING SPIDERMAN! Yep I got his strength his agilty his walk crawling and web shooting, Oh but my favorite is the spider-sense. Yep that means no one can get the drop on me. So why am I pissed since I got all these powers, well it's because how I got them no I didn't get bitten by a radioactive spider. I got torchered and Experimented with spider-genes. I escape from my kidnappers but then they killed my family by putting a bomb in the house. The thing that's killing me the most is that they couldn't find my little brother's body so I don't know if he's alive or not.  
So I have dedicated my life for 3 things. 1: Avengeing the murder of my parents, 2: Find the people that did this to me and make them pay, and 3: Find my little brother. I know what you must be thinking isn't spiderman the good guy, yes HE is, but I'M not. I don't go by the whole with great power comes great responsibilty bull. So I don't care if the world hates me I will not be their guardian angel. Speaking of angels my girlfriend Laura is meeting me for dinner . So I'm gonna stop my whole interduction. So bye bye I have dinner plans so get lost.  
3rd person POV:  
Jacob is getting dress for his dinner date with Laura he slips his coustume underneath which just consist of a long sleved red and black MMA elite shirt with 3 crosses and angel wings and chains on it , regular blue jeans with a belt on it, and a halloween spiderman mask and a pair of black mechanic gloves. He puts a dress shirt and a tie on with black dress pants and black dress shoes.  
Jacob meets Laura at Rico's Pizzaria.  
Hey beautiful. He says.  
Hey. She said.  
So why don't we sit down and grab a bit to eat.  
Oh my boyfriend such a romantic. She says sarcastic.  
Oh and I thought I was the sarcastic one in this relationship. I say smirking.  
Ya but I thought i'd give it a try since you seem to be so good at it.  
They begun to Laugh when Jacob look over only to see a girl with brown hair but with a white streak going down her hair. Suddenly Jacob stop laughing and gave a sad sigh. Laura looked over to see what the problem when She sees the women, She gives Jacob a sad look knowing why he was like that.  
You still miss her don't you? She asked. What... Oh ya but I'm with you and right now that's all I care about. He said trying to force a smile.  
Jacob, it's been what 3 years since Rouge died and seeing that women must had brought back memorize I know that hurt so don't try to act like your alright. Laura said.  
Jacob whinced as Laura said Rouge's name his old girlfriend She had died during his early adventures as spiderman, She and him had been best friends since they were in kindergarden. Her parents were hippies that's why her name was Rouge, not because of the comic book. They began to date in high school little After he got his powers. He could still remember their first kiss She was the one who conviced him to be spiderman. Ok so maybe he did believe in that whole with great power comes great responsibilty shtick a little bit because She had said it. She had died trying to save him, he made Sure the people that killed her payed for their crime painfuly they are lucky he didn't kill them, but he knew that She wanted him to be better than the scum of the world and be a true hero and so he will try for forever in life till the end. Your right it still does hurt to think about her, but that's why I don't and think about you to ease the pain.  
thanks. Laura said.  
They ate in silence. When they left they saw police crusiers chaseing After some guy in a metal Green bird armor.  
man when did life trun into a Marvel comic book. Said Jacob.  
Just go. Laura said.  
Gottcha. And with that said Jacob got into his spiderman coustume and swung into the air.

(How was that huh a world full of super-heroes that take After the guys and gals of the Marvel universe would make a cool comic book huh?)  
(Oh also since the first book takes place in the middle of his spiderman career I decided to do a prequel to show the beging of his life and if your wondering why I didn't start at the beging well I have big plans for this series. Also I will be doing other heroes just in case you were wondering but that won't be in a while.) 


	2. an

a/nthe thing i used to write my storie was destroyed so i will not be able to write for a while


	3. Turkey-Vulture

**spiderman**:new world

ch:2: turkey-vulture

Jacob's POV:

ok so my dinner date with Laura would've gone better but hey when your girlfriend dies and your new one just sees how misrable you are it tends to go south.

Anyway to my fight with green feathers i started to swing up to him, this guy was really fast, when I caught up to him i said "gobble gobble" with my hand on my chin.

"what."he said.

"just speaking your languge turkey"I said to him.

"you dope dont you know who I am"

"uh Foghornleghorn" I said with a smirk.

"NO! and hes a roster not a turkey!" he yelled!

"My my aren't we a little touchy."

"I've had enough of you!"he said. then with a flying tackle ( nice pun right ) he smashed me into a wall.

"UGH!" i yelped.

"howed you liked that boy"

"Let me show you."i said with only one feeling in my mind: anger.


	4. Showdown with the Vulture

Spiderman:new world

Chapter 3: Showdown with the Vulture

Jacob POV:

All bird brain did was laugh at me. Ok Vulture lets see how funny this is excuse me as bet the snot of feather boy readers.

3rd Person POV:

Jacob slammed into into the Vulture with his feet.

"Ugh you fool you think you can beat me." The vulture bellowed.

"Ok here comes the most oftenly use line ever, I don't think i can, I know I can." Spider-man said as he lunch himself at the Vulture.

Spider-man punched vulture into the side of a jack dainels bilborde.

Spider-man looked up at the bilborde and said."I could use one right now"

The Vulture Flew straight into Spider-Man, but Spidey just jumped right over him.

"Nanana missed me now ya gota... never mind." He said as he remembered that joke.

"Do you ever shut up!" The vulture screamed as he dived at spiderman.

"Ok so you wanna just fight, well thats fine by me." Spidey sa..

"Hey excuse me narritor guy."

Huh, you can see me.

"No but I can hear you."

Well what, aren't you in the middle of a fight scene.

"Ya ya I know that i'm not dumb you know."

Well whats the problem?

"Uhh ya how long have we known each other."

Since chapter 1 why?

"Ya well you see I have a problem with people that haven't known me long to start using my nickname."

Really thats why you interrupted the story.

"Ya just thought i'd let you know."

Ugh! Spiderman said, better now.

"Yes thank you."

Ugh, back to the story.

The vulture threw bombs at spidey..urr..Spiderman, spiderman tried to dodge them all but a was blown to the ground, he sat up. "Ow that hurt." He said.

Then OUTTA NOWHERE... a bird pooped on his head (hehe interrupt my story will you.)

"aww gross."

"Now spiderman i will kill rip your arms off and make you watch as i beat you with them." The vulture screamed.

"Dude you have serious issues." Spiderman said.

"Hahaha" the vulture laughed as he flew at spiderman, but he dodged him.

"Ok that dude is nuts i'll have to end this quick if i wanna actually keep my arms." Spiderman thought.

The vulture decided to dive at him, this time spiderman didn't dodge but grabed the bird poop on his head and threw it at vulture's face, it hit him the eyes, spiderman then ducked and let him fly over him and it a wall face first and it hit the ground face first.

"Alright effective" was all spiderman said.

Spiderman then saw police cars pull up behind him.

"FREEZE!" They yelled.

"Great I thought the police liked spiderman in the comics why am always the one getting nearly arrested." spiderman thought as he shot a web line up his wrist and on a near by building and shot up it.

"Man this..

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the sound of gunfire and bullet going through his leg.

"Agh!" He yelled. as he hit the roof of the building. "Hey i'm the good guy."

He got up and shot another web line ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Better get home and have laura take a look at this. Then he heard a small gasp behind him.

"Huh" He look around and saw nothing "I must be hearing things" He thought unaware of the familar figure watching him.

* * *

**HEY GUYS SORRY IVE HAD SEVER CASE OF WRITTERS BLOCK FOR BOTH THIS STORY AND SPAWN EVOULTION AND I STILL DO BUT ILL BE FINSHING THE SPAWN\XMEN EVOULTION chapter on WENSDAY SO BE READY AND SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT AS I SAID I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK, BUT REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK GOOD BAD OR OK THATS FINE.**


End file.
